meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Vengeance Part 10
Cuddles: Huff, Puff! I think we just lost him! *He and the others stops running* Lumpy: Guys! We must get outta here! I mean come on, there must be SOMETHING we can escape with out from here, right? Petunia: Well, guys, let's then split up and try to find something that can help us to get out of here! Giggles: *Goes through huge boxes* Hey! Guys! I think i find something, over here! Cuddles: *He and the others are there, now* Wow, a new hummer? Petunia: *We see a helicopter* Nope, it's, once again, a helicopter! Lumpy: Wow, that's pure luck. How much luck do we get? How is the luck with finding helicopters in such random places? Giggles: Well. Actually, we find helicopters like always in the end of every episode we have been in so far! Cuddles: Well, Toothy. How about you take care of the helicopter? It can make us get out of here. Toothy: What? Why me? Do you think that i am a mechanic or wut? *Realises* OH! Right, wait a minute! I AM a mechanic! *Goes to the helicopter* Don't worry, i can fix the helicopter. It may take a few minutes, hold on! *Fixes the helicopter, meanwhile, anyway!* Narrator: Then Mr. Pickels found them! *Monster Pickels is seen behind them, finding them!* Monster Pickels: Oh, no, you guys don't! You're not going ANYWHERE! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Cuddles: Heh, <:)...... Whoops! Lumpy: Cuddles, i got an idea! We can get to that crane over there! *Points forward, it is a crane or something as Lumpy just said* And as we are up there, then. As Monster Pickels is focusing on us, up there. Toothy can be done with the helicopter at the same time, man! Cuddles: HEY! Good idea, Lumpy! Good thing i came up with the idea! *Cuddles runs away* Let's go! Lumpy:...HEY! Narrator: Up at the crane! *We see suddenly Cuddles and Lumpy standing there!* Cuddles: Hey, giant monster, i am the hero of this movie, not you! You can't stop me! Monster Pickels: *Turns around, looking at Cuddles and Lumpy at top of the crane* Well, as quick enough as i take care of all of ya, it will be "Mr. Pickels Zombie Stuff!" Lumpy: Cuddles, we must get higher, man! *Lumpy runs higher up* Cuddles: I climb up if i want to!.... O_O Uh, i want to do it right now! *Runs after Lumpy* Narrator: *Just as we sees, what he says, btw:* They was climbing higher up, and Mr. Pickels was climbing up right after them! Monster Pickels: *As he climbs up after them!* I am going to catch you, Tree Friends, if it's the last thing i'll ever do! Lumpy: Oh, no! Cuddles, we are close to the top of the crane! We can't go higher, man! Cuddles: Come on, Lumpy, don't think of it in a negative way. It's not just a movie ya know, come on! *Both of them is at the very top of the crane, uh-oh! AGAIN!* No matter IF we live inside a movie or NOT! *Monster Pickels unfortunately got them stuck, up, there!* Monster Pickels: Huh-Huh-Huh! >:D Now i got you two where ya have no way to escape from me, ever! Hoh-Hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh! Now i will eat you since that's why i wanna kill you, two! *Laughs like he freaking always does!* Cuddles: What? Your hungry? Daw, you should have just ASKED me about that! I fortunately works at Pizza Hut, btw. *Picks out a pizza from his pocket* How about a pizza from Pizza Hut, eh? *Cuddles threw the pizza RIGHT to Monster Pickels' mouth* Monster Pickels: *Chews and swallows* Hm. SAY! That was actually pretty good! Hey, what kind of flavour is it? Cuddles: It's: GRENADE! FLAVOUR! >:) Sucker! Monster Pickels: What? :O.... *Suddenly, his mouth explodes* WOAH! OW! *Shakes his head around in fear and pain!* Woah! NOOOO! *As he falls, he grabs the crane, again!* Ugh! Why did you trick me for that? And, ugh, i can't do it, no, more! I have no other choice, then, to.... Say goodbye! *Mr. Pickels/Monster Pickels lets go off the crane, falling down, he does a Goofy Holler once again, now again, this time, this Goofy Holler is deep and demonic due to what happened to Monster Pickels/Mr. Pickels!* *Monster Pickels lands on two poles, he is impaled, both by the chest and the part where the pain hurts the most!* Monster Pickels: OH! Ugh, oh! *Slowly dies, yay!* Lumpy: AWESOME! Cuddles, we did it, we killed the pickle monster, baby! *Lumpy shows his hand to Cuddles, expecting Cuddles to high-five him* Cuddles: What? Uh, no, Lumpy. It wasn't us: It was: Pizza Hut! Long Live Pizza Hut, Baby! *Cuddles climbs back down, then he high-fives the confused Lumpy* Lumpy:......WHAT? *End of Part 10!* Category:Blog posts